Person conveyor equipment with a handrail has become known from the specification WO 2004/014774, wherein at least one transponder is integrated in the handrail. A communications device arranged in the vicinity of the handrail comprises a transmitter and a receiver. The transmitter transmits energy and data in the form of electromagnetic waves to the transponder. The transponder transmits measurement data of physical parameters such as, for example, temperature or speed or acceleration of the handrail to the receiver. Transponders integrated in the handrail can be suitable for band-like or belt-like handrails. Such handrails can, for example, be monitored by a few pairs of transponders.